Une Destinée
by BellaMcCarthy
Summary: En cédant à la tentation, je me doutais pas, que je devrais faire face à ma Destinée... ma vie allait irrémédiablement changer... (Participation au HalloweenPartyContest)
1. Prologue

**Farce organisée** : Une destinée...

**Les déguisés : **Bella Swan - Demetri Volturi

**Charte de l'HalloweenParty (Disclaimer)** : La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OSContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **HalloweenPartyContest**

_**30 Octobre 2005**_

Aujourd'hui, je quittais la chaleur presque étouffante de l'Arizona, pour rejoindre une autre qui l'était sûrement beaucoup plus... J'allais rejoindre mon amie d'enfance pour fêter Halloween.

Même si plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, nous séparaient suite à la mort tragique de ses parents lors d'un accident de voiture, quand nous avions une dizaine d'années, nous étions toujours restées en contact, partageant sans aucun tabou nos vies. Ce qui faisait, qu'elle avait vécu avec moi, le jour où j'avais fait réaliser à ma mère, qu'elle n'était pas heureuse à mes côtés, alors que son nouveau mari, était sur les routes pour participer à ses tournois de base-ball. Qu'elle se devait de le rejoindre au plus vite, que j'étais assez grande et mure pour gérer ma vie toute seule, même si je n'avais que 17 ans.

Dans mes bras, ma mère avait éclaté en sanglots, s'excusant de ne pas être la mère parfaite... mais qui l'était au fond ?! Qui pouvait avoir la vantardise, de dire qu'il était parfait ?! Car qui avait le pouvoir de savoir où se situait la perfection ?! Maladroitement, j'avais accueilli ses larmes, y joignant par la suite les miennes... elle avait besoin de vivre avec Phil, il était le seul à pouvoir canaliser un minimum son égocentrisme. J'avais besoin, d'un minimum de liberté, j'avais par la force des choses, grandi un peu trop vite... et si certains en blâmaient ma mère, je ne le pouvais pas... elle était sûrement ce qu'elle était, mais elle était aussi celle qui m'avait mise au monde, qui avait tenté à sa manière de m'éduquer, seule, après son départ de chez mon père, alors que je n'étais encore que bébé.

Quand les pleurs s'estompèrent, laissant place à une certaine nostalgie, par rapport aux souvenirs que nous conserverions à jamais, elle avait laissé s'échapper le nom de mon père, avant de m'adresser un petit sourire en coin, face à mon regard noir. Elle avait compris, que même si j'aimais mon père, je ne souhaitais pas le rejoindre pour vivre avec lui. Elle m'avait ensuite prise dans ses bras, déplorant le fait que j'avais grandi bien vite... c'était il y a un an.

Depuis nous étions heureuses dans nos vies respectives, nous avions évolué chacune de notre côté. Mon caractère s'était affirmé, au point que souhaitant casser l'image de gentille petite fille que j'avais, je possédais dorénavant deux piercings, un à l'arcade gauche et l'autre à la lèvre inférieure, un labret. L'idée d'un **tatouage** avait même traversé mon esprit, mais j'avais vite abandonné me disant que c'était trop définitif et j'étais très satisfaite de l'image que donnaient mes piercings. D'ailleurs l'effet avait été immédiat, les gens avaient de suite posé un regard différent sur moi et c'était ce qui me plaisait. Mais même si j'étais heureuse, je sentais bien qu'intérieurement, ma destinée n'était pas là, sans pour autant être très loin, c'était comme si parfois, je pouvais presque la toucher du bout des doigts...

J'avais continué mes études, ma mère m'envoyant régulièrement de l'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins et au final j'avais réussi à obtenir mon diplôme qui m'ouvrirait les portes d'une Université, comme tous les autres étudiants. Mais pourtant, je n'avais pas suivi le mouvement qui était de se ruer le plus vite possible sur les dossiers d'inscription. Je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter une année entière d'étude, pour la simple et bonne raison, que je ne savais pas ce que je comptais faire comme études...

Ma mère et mon amie d'enfance avaient accueilli mes doutes, m'avaient conseillé, chacune à leurs manières. Ma mère comprenait mes doutes et mon envie de repos, son acceptation avait été entière et je l'en remerciais chaque jour. Natalia avait aussi compris mon choix, au point de m'inviter à la rejoindre pour quelques semaines en Italie, où elle résidait avec ses grands-parents. Nous pourrions nous retrouver, je pourrais me ressourcer et visiter bon nombre d'endroits merveilleux, c'étaient ses mots... les mots qui m'avaient fait céder à la **tentation** de la rejoindre et qui faisait que j'étais actuellement en train d'attendre le vol à destination de Florence.

Rapidement mes doigts pianotèrent sur les touches de mon téléphone, pour répondre au message que je venais de recevoir de ma mère, qui était encore désolée de ne pas avoir pu m'accompagner à l'aéroport de Phoenix. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle avait sa vie, j'avais la mienne et puis nous nous reverrions dans quelques semaines. J'étais sur le point d'envoyer ma réponse, quand une fragrance irrita mes sens...

- "Mademoiselle..."

A l'interpellation, je tournais doucement la tête, pour voir une hôtesse de l'air légèrement penchée vers moi, la fragrance qui irritait mes sens venait de son parfum **framboise**... Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je me contentai d'envoyer rapidement la réponse à ma mère, avant d'éteindre mon portable et de le montrer à l'hôtesse de l'air en guise de bonne foi, elle m'envoya un sourire en retour, avant de partir, ce qui fut égoïstement un soulagement pour mes sens... bien qu'il me faudrait encore quelques instants, pour totalement être apaisée. A cette pensée, mon regard se porta instinctivement sur l'hôtesse de l'air, qui passait à toute vitesse devant un couple, sans leur porter un seul regard, c'était comme si elle souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible, et le moins de temps possible entre eux et elle... cette constatation amena un sourire sur mes lèvres, sourire qui ne fit que s'accentuer en rencontrant des prunelles dorées, certains commençaient Halloween quelques heures plus tôt. Secouant la tête, j'attrapai un livre dans mon sac, pour me plonger dedans et attendre que le sommeil veuille bien m'accueillir, je souhaitais être en forme pour demain soir et puis l'arrivée à Florence était prévue vers midi, le lendemain.

0o0o0

_**31 Octobre 2005**_

Encore quelque peu somnolente, je tentais de faire attention où je posais mes pieds, car m'étaler en beauté en sortant de l'avion n'était pas vraiment dans le programme de ma journée. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier saine et sauve, je savourais quelques instants, la douce caresse chaude du soleil sur ma peau, avant de me hâter à rejoindre l'intérieur de l'aéroport de Florence pour récupérer au plus vite mes bagages et ensuite tenter de trouver Natalia... Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'avais récupéré mes bagages, me restait donc le plus important à faire, alors dans l'espoir de croiser le regard de Natalia, je scrutai la foule qui me faisait face, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de mon amie d'enfance... Puis me souvenant d'un détail qui était vite passé à la trappe de mon esprit, je fronçais les sourcils, en portant toute attention sur une grande pancarte qui avait pour inscription : "Isabella Marie Swan par ici !" Non, elle n'avait pas osé quand même ! Pourtant la personne qui tenait la pancarte, n'était nullement mon amie d'enfance, sauf si elle avait changé de sexe durant la nuit... et l'illumination arriva au bout de quelques secondes ! Non, mon amie d'enfance n'avait pas encore le pouvoir de changer de sexe à volonté ! Non, la personne qui se tenait devant moi, se trouvait être... je sais plus comment, son cousin ! Elle m'avait montré sa photo quelques jours auparavant, en me disant que c'était lui qui organisait en quelque sorte les festivités pour la soirée d'Halloween. Tout en le rejoignant, je tentais en vain, de chercher son prénom...

- "Bienvenue en Italie, j'espère que ton voyage fut agréable. Par contre, tu excuseras ma tordue de cousine qui a eu la frousse de venir te chercher avec cette belle pancarte !" M'annonça-t-il en un anglais presque parfait.

Son accent Italien gâchait un peu le tableau, tout en donnant un certain charme à ses paroles... ce qui faisait que je décidais de passer outre la prononciation entière de mon prénom ou presque ! Contradictoire ?! A peine. Puis, j'avais l'intuition que si Natalia avait eu la frousse de me faire face, c'était qu'elle était derrière l'inscription de la pancarte... après tout qui d'autre que mon amie d'enfance pouvait connaître mon entière identité et savoir que je l'avais en horreur ?! Alors oui, elle avait bien raison de s'être planquée, ma vengeance ne serait que meilleure ainsi !

En m'offrant un sourire charmeur, le cousin de Natalia me prit ma plus grosse valise, avant de m'offrir de le suivre, ce que je fis sans hésitation, l'atmosphère devenait quelque peu pesante dans le hall de l'aéroport, j'avais besoin de respirer de l'air frais.

Sur le parking, je le suivais à bonne distance, n'ayant aucune idée de la voiture qu'il pouvait bien conduire, ce qui je devais bien avouer m'intéressait assez ! Si ma mère était égocentrique, mon père solitaire, j'avais le vice d'adorer les belles voitures. Enfin pas au point de savoir jouer avec la mécanique, non, étant assez maladroite, je préférais laisser cela aux autres et puis ce qui m'intéressait dans les voitures, c'était la puissance et la dynamique qu'elles possédaient. Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, le cousin de Natalia s'arrêta devant une petite merveille, je ne pus retenir un léger sifflement, admirative. Devant moi se trouvait une Nissan Skyline GTR, couleur blanche, une vraie petite merveille !

- "Ma cousine m'avait dit que tu apprécierais sûrement la voiture, mais je pensais pas à ce point." s'amusa le cousin de Natalia.

En retour, je ne pus que laisser échapper un petit rire, tandis qu'il ouvrait le coffre pour y engouffrer mes affaires, il hocha la tête pensivement, avant de se tourner de nouveau avec son sourire charmeur. Qui malheureusement pour lui, ne fonctionnait pas vraiment sur moi... d'accord, il était mignon, sa prononciation de l'anglais avait un certain charme, mais cela s'arrêtait là ! Tout en rejoignant le côté passager de la Skyline, j'en profitais un instant, pour admirer les jantes alu chromées et au moment où je m'apprêtais à pénétrer dans l'habitacle, il m'interpella.

- "Au fait, si tu es sage, tu auras peut-être le droit de la conduire ce soir."

Envahie par l'étonnement suite à sa phrase, j'en restais quelques secondes sans bouger avant de le rejoindre dans l'habitacle où il éclatait de rire, sûrement fier de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée en moi. Réaction qui passa rapidement à l'incompréhension, accompagnée d'une légère grimace...

- "Non, c'est pas possible..." laissai-je échapper.

- "Quoi ?! Tu as pourtant ton permis, non ?!" s'étonna-t-il en retour.

- "Oh, je parlais pas de cela ! Je serai vraiment honorer de pouvoir la conduire ! Non, je parlais plutôt de la décoration intérieure..." avouai-je en mordillant mon piercing labret.

- "Hey, qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mon intérieur **léopard **!" s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

- "Que cela soit trop... léopardisé ?!"

- "Léopardisé ?! D'où tu sors ça toi ?! Et puis voyons ma très chère, l'intérieur léopard, c'est pour être en raccord avec mon prénom, Léandrio." m'expliqua-t-il fièrement.

Légèrement sceptique à cause de son sourire amusé, je notais quand même mentalement son prénom, question de m'en souvenir à l'avenir. Tout en me disant qu'il pouvait y avoir pire que l'intérieur léopard... un intérieur **vache **!

Il fallut une petite demi-heure pour rejoindre la maison où habitait Natalia avec ses grands-parents. Durant le trajet, j'appris que la soirée se passerait à Volterra, qui se trouvait à environ une heure. Chaque année, il était coutume qu'une fête d'Halloween y soit organisée, c'était un moment inoubliable, qu'on pouvait vivre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Que d'ici quelques heures, un petit groupe s'y rendrait pour installer la sono et tout ce qui allait bien. Nous étions attendus vers 22h là-bas, une personne nous y attendrait pour nous guider à la fête. Tout était parfaitement programmé, sans aucune fausse note visible.

En arrivant devant la maison, les grands-parents de Natalia nous y attendaient souriant. Et à peine étais-je descendue de la voiture, que la femme âgée me prit affectueusement dans ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur ma tempe, suivie de près par son mari, qui lui m'offrit une accolade, avant de rejoindre Léandrio pour s'occuper de mes bagages, tandis que sa femme m'avait kidnappée pour m'emmener à l'intérieur où m'attendait un bon repas chaud. Peu de temps après, la femme âgée m'annonça que Natalia n'allait pas tarder, elle était partie faire quelques courses, pour la soirée. A la fin du repas, elle me proposa gentiment de rejoindre la chambre de Natalia, qu'on partagerait durant le temps de mon séjour, chose que j'acceptais volontiers. J'étais encore un peu épuisée par le voyage, alors quelques heures de sommeil en plus, je n'étais pas contre, au contraire !

Ce fut le bruit de la porte suivi d'un juron qui termina de me réveiller et il me fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver mes esprits, afin de me souvenir où j'étais. Je portai alors mon regard vers la présence que je pouvais sentir dans la pièce, il s'agissait d'une belle rousse se tenant de dos, face à un miroir et elle dut voir mon reflet dessus, car elle se tourna vivement et me sauta littéralement dessus, en poussant un cri de joie. Nous étions enfin réunies en chair et en os après toutes ces années de séparation, c'était un pur bonheur, faisant que j'en oubliais presque ma vengeance, presque... Après quelques secondes, elle se releva du lit, j'en profitais alors pour m'asseoir sur le bord, nous étions silencieuses, nous avions besoin de quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'on était plus séparées par plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, mais juste par quelques pas. En entendant quelques coups, contre la porte, nous eûmes le même mouvement de tête.

- "Alors les filles, moi aussi j'ai droit à un calinou ?!" demanda Léandrio rieur.

- "Non ! Sinon, tout est prêt pour ce soir ?!" enchaîna Natalia.

Elle me tournait le dos... c'était le moment parfait ! Aussi silencieusement que possible, je me levai sur la pointe des pieds, devant le regard interrogatif de Léandrio, à qui j'adressai un clin d'œil avec un geste de la main, pour qu'il tienne l'attention de Natalia sur lui et non sur moi. Ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce, annonçant que l'équipe - je supposais que c'était celle qui était en charge de la sono - était sûrement déjà sur place à tout préparer. Bien, car moi aussi, j'étais en préparation de ma vengeance... sur le bureau de Natalia se trouvait un joli **aquarium** avec un poisson rouge, que je récupérai à l'aide d'une tasse, son heure n'était pas encore venue et le pauvre n'avait rien demandé dans l'histoire. Une fois chose faite, je tournai mon regard vers Natalia, qui était toujours en pleine discussion avec Léandrio, alors doucement j'attrapai l'aquarium à deux mains et me dirigeai vers mon amie d'enfance, sur laquelle je renversai d'un seul geste le contenu, lui arrachant un cri d'épouvante et nous faisant éclater de rire avec Léandrio.

- "De la part d'Isabella Marie Swan, ma très chère amie, avec mes sentiments, les plus distingués." réussis-je à dire entre deux rires.

- "Tu es chanceuse, elle a sauvé ton poisson rouge avant !" rajouta Léandrio.

Et contre, toute attente, elle éclata à son tour de rire, disant qu'elle l'avait sûrement méritée celle-là. J'avais retrouvé mon amie d'enfance. Elle annonça ensuite, qu'elle allait prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, que je pourrais en faire autant après, question qu'on est assez de temps pour se préparer, après avoir pris notre dîner... le temps passait donc si vite ou c'était une impression à cause du décalage horaire ?! Incertaine, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, pour réaliser qu'il n'était que 17h45... Intérieurement, je ne pus m'empêcher de prier pour qu'une personne ait pitié de mon âme... car je n'allais sûrement pas survivre à cette longue séance d'habillage, même si c'était pour se rendre à une soirée... en entendant le rire de Léandrio, je sus premièrement que Natalia avait déserté la chambre et que secondement, ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui aurait pitié de mon âme... bon sang, pourquoi avais-je cédé à la **tentation**... ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas par amitié ! Je râlais intérieurement... mais j'étais très heureuse d'être ici, je n'avais aucun regret d'avoir cédé à la tentation.

- "La place est libre, si tu souhaites. Troisième porte à gauche." me sourit Natalia en revenant.

D'un hochement de tête, j'attrapais ma trousse de toilette et me dirigeais en direction de la salle de bain. A peine rentrée, je verrouillais la porte derrière-moi et me dépêchais de me déshabiller, en ressentant le besoin urgent d'une bonne douche bien chaude, qui aurait un effet relaxant sur moi... au contact de l'eau, je posais mes mains contre le mur, pour ensuite ne plus penser à rien pendant quelques minutes... car j'avais l'impression que ma vie m'échappait totalement... alors j'avais besoin d'un petit moment pour me ressourcer, au risque de craquer... les yeux clos, mon rythme cardiaque ralentit, j'étais sereine et apaisée. Quand je me sentis prête à me reconnecter avec la réalité, je rouvris doucement mes yeux, tout en expirant profondément, avant d'attraper machinalement ma trousse de toilette, pour y trouver mon shampooing, ainsi que mon gel douche... au moment de sortir de la douche, je fis attention où je posais mes pieds, question de m'éviter une jolie glissade, ce n'était assurément pas le moment que ma maladresse ressurgisse et heureusement pour moi, il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait décidée de se faire oublier, ce qui était un soulagement. Sur l'étagère qui me faisait face, j'attrapais doucement une grande serviette moelleuse, que j'enroulais autour de mon corps, avant d'en attraper une autre plus petite, qui accueillerait mes longs cheveux bruns. Après avoir légèrement frictionnée mes pieds sur le tapis de bain, je me décidais à sortir, pour pouvoir rejoindre la chambre de Natalia, enfin tel était mon but... car à peine étais-je sortie de la salle de bain, que je rentrais littéralement dans Léandrio... pourquoi avais-je eu la mauvaise pensée que ma maladresse m'avait oubliée?!

- "Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais..." déclara-t-il charmeur, en examinant ma tenue.

- "Nous sommes deux alors... elles te vont bien tes **lunettes**, ça te donne un petit côté intello." remarquais-je en souriant.

- "Ma chère, vous avez devant vous, un futur grand **paléontologue**!" enchaina-t-il.

- "Intéressant... personnellement, je te voyais plus dans le genre bad-boy avec une **groupie** collée à tes baskets." ripostai-je.

- "Intéressée peut-être?!" m'offrit-il en retour.

- "Sans façon, je suis destinée à un autre."

Pour terminer, je lui offrais un sourire, avant de le contourner et de rejoindre Natalia, qui m'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, elle avait apparemment suivi toute la discussion, au vu de son sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- "Ma grand-mère va nous monter quelque chose à grignoter sous peu, nous laissant plus de temps pour nous préparer et nous retrouver."

Intérieurement, je la remerciais de ne pas faire de commentaire sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans le couloir entre son cousin et moi. C'était un garçon charmant, rigolo, mais pas du tout mon genre!

Deux heures et des poussières plus tard, nous étions prêtes. Natalia avait décidée de s'habiller en laitière, ainsi elle portait une coiffe blanche qui couvrait ses cheveux roux. Une robe longue marron couvrait son corps, sa poitrine était mise en valeur grâce à un bustier blanc qui était disposé au-dessus de la robe marron, sa taille fine était, elle mise en valeur par un **tablier** crème et elle avait poussé la chose, au point de mettre des sabots en bois à ses pieds, me demandant alors si cela me dérangeait pas de conduire sa voiture ce soir. Il s'agissait de la Skyline et son intérieur léopard, c'était parce qu'elle avait souhaité quelque chose de sauvage...

Pour ma part, ma tenue n'avait pas vraiment de nom, vu que c'était un peu un assemblage de vêtements et de tissus en tout genre, mais le résultat rendait bien, je me trouvais jolie. Mes yeux étaient mis en valeur par du fard à paupières, couleur bleu givré. Cette même couleur se trouvait aussi sur mes lèvres. Un masque vénitien de carnaval, couvrait la partie supérieure de mon visage. Il était couleur bleu acier, comportait des broderies qui se terminait par une fausse petite pierre, qui rappelait des petits diamants, une fine dentelle brodée formait le contour et il s'attachait avec deux morceaux de soie qui formait à chaque extrémité du masque un papillon, tout cela couleur bleu de minuit. Il était magnifique et très agréable à porter, malgré les apparences. A cela s'accompagnait une robe noire style gothique, qui m'arrivait en dessous les genoux, elle possédait deux bandeaux de dentelles, dont la couleur rappelait les broderies du masque, le premier bandeau de dentelles se situait au-dessus de ma poitrine ce qui la mettait en valeur et l'autre à environ dix centimètres du bas de la robe. Et afin, d'être le plus à l'aise possible, sans avoir peur que ma maladresse me joue encore des tours, j'avais opté pour porter des ballerines noires.

- "Penses-tu pouvoir supporter, durant quelques heures des lentilles?!" m'interrogea Natalia.

Elle me tendit en même temps une petite boite qui contenait des lentilles bleues. Jetant un nouveau regard au miroir, je me disais que je pouvais tenter l'expérience, qu'au pire si cela devenait trop insupportable, je pourrais toujours les enlever au cours de la soirée.

- "Oh misère, nous allons être en retard!" s'alarma-t-elle au moment où je regardais le résultat final de ma tenue.

Et en jetant un regard vers l'horloge, je pouvais en effet constater par moi-même que nous allions être en retard, il était déjà 20h55, le temps avait défilé à une vitesse hallucinante! Une dernière touche de parfum et nous nous dépêchions de sortir de la chambre, avant que les garçons trouvent la merveilleuse idée de venir nous chercher d'une manière peu délicate... Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous dehors, nous attendant presque patiemment, mais surtout tous déguisés et il y avait un peu de tout... zombie, sorcier, **ninja**, militaire, chirurgien, **démon**, ange... de ce que je pouvais voir, il y avait même d'autres filles, ce qui je devais bien avouer me soulagea un peu, je n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié d'être la seule fille présente avec Natalia.

Quand le signal de départ fut donné, on se rua tous sur les voitures et dans la Skyline, j'eus la surprise de remarquer la présence de Léandrio qui avait troqué ses lunettes d'intello, contre un **béret**, monsieur était un militaire pour la soirée! En souriant, je mettais le contact de la Skyline, dont je sentis le moteur vibrer quelques instants, avant de se mettre à ronronner, c'était une expérience toute différente de la conduire, que d'être conduit et j'appréciais de pouvoir le faire, peut-être un peu trop... à mes côtés, Natalia pouffait de rire, tandis que je pouvais voir dans le rétro que Léandrio affichait un sourire en coin. Touchée... pourtant cela n'entacha aucunement ma bonne humeur et je décidais de profiter d'une place libre pour suivre le mouvement, qui mènerait à Volterra. Alors que Natalia allumait la **radio**, pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la voiture.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Léandrio m'annonça que nous étions bientôt arrivés, qu'il suffisait de suivre la route pour rejoindre la ville et je ne pus retenir un sourire en coin à mon tour, nous étions sur la dernière ligne droite, alors je pouvais aisément voir ce qu'avait la Skyline dans le ventre. Doucement, j'accélérais un peu plus, tout en passant les vitesses, avant de doubler quelques voitures et de là, s'instaura une course entre les conducteurs, nous slalomions entre nous, tentant de garder la première place.

- "Bella arrête de jouer!" chuchota Léandrio à mon oreille gauche.

Légèrement surprise par sa présence, juste derrière moi, je donnais un coup de volant, faisant se crisper Natalia. Mais j'avais la situation bien en main, il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir et comme Léandrio souhaitait que j'arrête de jouer, j'accélérais un bon coup cette fois-ci, enchaînant les passages de vitesse, avant de doubler en une seule fois toutes les voitures devant moi - ce qui se résumait à une demi-douzaine - et en faisant cette action, je ne pus louper le cri d'effroi de Natalia, qui se cramponnait autant que possible à sa ceinture de sécurité, me faisant doucement rire, alors que Léandrio avait décampé de derrière moi, pour se positionner derrière sa cousine, où il hurlait par la fenêtre ouverte sa joie. Nous étions jeunes, nous étions un peu dingue sur les bords et fiers de l'être! Après tout, n'avait-on pas qu'une seule vie?!

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivions dans la ville de Volterra, les premiers! J'étais fière de moi, sur ce coup-là, nous avions une avance d'une dizaine de minutes sur les autres et de vingt sur le temps qu'avait annoncé Léandrio. Ce fut ce dernier, qui me guida dans les ruelles de Volterra, Natalia n'étant toujours pas remise de ses émotions... et à peine, étais-je garée près d'une belle fontaine, qu'elle quitta la voiture en catastrophe, me faisant légèrement grimacer...

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes. Elle ne supporte pas trop la vitesse..." m'informa Léandrio.

Je lui offris en retour un hochement de tête, avant de sortir à mon tour de la voiture, ressentant le besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes et qu'aussi je souhaitais pouvoir admirer convenablement le château qui se trouvait devant mes yeux.

- "Il est beau, n'est-ce pas?! Je te présente notre lieu de fête..." commença Léandrio.

- "L'intérieur est encore plus beau à voir." termina une voix féminine.

Tournant la tête vers la source de cette voix féminine, je tombais sur une magnifique blonde, qui portait une robe rouge qui mettait en valeur son corps, ainsi que des gants noirs, mais ce qui m'interpella le plus, ce fut ses lentilles violettes, cela lui donnait un regard envoûtant... et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je sentais qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

- "Heidi, heureux de te revoir. Tu connais déjà ma cousine et donc, je te présente son amie Bella. Heidi, sera notre guide pour la soirée." déclara joyeusement Léandrio.

- "Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Bella." me sourit Heidi.

- "De même." me contentai-je de rajouter poliment.

Elle m'adressa un sourire tout aussi envoûtant que son regard, qui m'éblouit quelques secondes, faisant que mon cœur loupa un battement... Ce qu'elle sembla remarquer... non, c'était tout bonnement impossible, je devais me faire de fausses idées... Détournant la tête, je remarquais Natalia qui s'approchait doucement, pour la saluer la blonde, elle semblait aussi en confiance avec elle... mais c'était sûrement, parce qu'elles se connaissaient déjà! Secouant la tête, je tentais de me sortir de l'esprit ses idées étranges... ce n'était franchement pas le moment de rêvasser, surtout que les autres arrivaient doucement.

- "Toi, tu gères vraiment la conduite!" s'exclama un démon à mon attention.

- "C'est clair, tu rivaliserais presque avec Léandrio." continua un zombie.

- "Non, elle le dépasse largement! Cette fille est complètement folle, j'ai failli mourir de peur." rajouta en riant Natalia.

- "C'est la faute à ton cousin!" tentai-je en le pointant du doigt.

En retour, il me bouscula légèrement, me faisant rire. Notre petit moment de complicité, fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge, en provenance d'Heidi.

- "Navrée de vous interrompre, mais nous devrions y aller, nous vous attendons tous..."

Silencieusement, elle nous mena dans une petite ruelle sombre où près d'une bouche d'égout, se trouvait un **chandelier** dont les bougies étaient allumées, en se baissant, elle l'attrapa agilement, pour ensuite nous faire face.

- "L'entrée se trouve ici, vous avez juste à descendre l'échelle, nous nous retrouvons en bas."

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle descendit dans la bouche d'égout gracieusement. Suivie de près par les garçons, ce qui n'était pas une chose très étonnante et qui me fit sourire, malgré moi. Avec Natalia, nous étions les bonnes dernières, en échangeant un sourire on s'avança doucement vers la bouche d'égout, dont je ne distinguais pas vraiment le fond et même la faible lueur du chandelier d'Heidi, n'aidait pas.

- "Je te propose de passer en première et que tu me suives de suite derrière, question que la laitière reste entière, si jamais il lui arrivait de glisser avec ses jolis sabots de bois." m'amusai-je.

- "La maladroite arrivera-t-elle à descendre sans fausses notes?!" renchérit-elle.

En réponse, je me contentais de lui tirer la langue, avant de commencer ma descente de l'échelle, en espérant ne pas déraper sur un barreau... ce qui heureusement ne m'arriva pas et de même qu'à Natalia qui descendait en même temps que moi. En bas, on se laissa tous guidés par Heidi et la lueur de son chandelier, le chemin pour rejoindre la fête semblait bien long... pourtant, je me gardais bien de faire un commentaire, me contentant simplement de suivre silencieusement le mouvement. Et au moment, où nous arrivions devant un grand portail en fer forgé, je crus qu'on était proches du lieu de la fête, mais il semblait que non, car on continua à marcher, encore et encore... si bien, qu'intérieurement, j'avais l'impression de participer un peu à une opération **commando**, car nous devions aussi faire attention où nous mettions les pieds... quand nous arrivâmes enfin, devant des escaliers qui menaient à un ascenseur, quelques soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre et j'y mêlais sans détour le mien. Heidi, nous fit de nouveau face en souriant.

- "Vous êtes nombreux, vous ne tiendrez donc pas tous dans l'ascenseur, je vous propose donc de vous séparer en deux groupes, le premier sera accueilli en haut et je me joindrai au second."

Comme cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se bousculer pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, je décidais de me frayer une place, en jouant un peu des coudes, il n'était pas question que je partage l'ascenseur avec Heidi, peu importe qui attendait en haut, cette personne ne pouvait pas être... aussi... autant... rah, j'en perdais le fil de mes pensées dans cette histoire. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je m'y engouffrais sans cérémonie, me plaçant au fond et attendant que d'autres personnes se décident à venir, ce que certaines firent au bout de quelques minutes, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Natalia ou encore de Léandrio... dommage...

En entendant les portes métalliques se referment sur nous, je fermais les yeux un instant, me disant que nous étions vraiment dans l'ambiance de Halloween dans ce château... Quand nous arrivâmes à destination et que les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, je suivis docilement le mouvement, sans chercher à comprendre ou à savoir qui pouvait être bien notre nouveau guide, me disant que j'aurais la réponse bien assez tôt. Il nous fit traverser quelques couloirs, un hall d'accueil et nous arrêta devant deux grandes portes, nous devions attendre le reste du groupe avant de rejoindre la fête ensemble... ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'on entendait aucun bruit en provenance de la salle qui se trouvait derrière les grandes portes... c'était comme s'il y avait personne...

- "Fermez les yeux... laissez-vous guider, vous n'allez pas le regretter..." déclara notre nouveau guide.

Une certaine excitation se fit sentir à ses mots, mais je ne partageais pas cette émotion, je trouvais la situation vraiment étrange, beaucoup trop étrange, même si nous fêtions Halloween...

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien..." me souffla Heidi doucement à l'oreille.

Je sursautais légèrement à ses mots, n'ayant pas ressenti sa présence avant, elle m'offrit un petit sourire, tout en plaçant une main dans mon dos, m'invitant silencieusement à jouer le jeu. Je fermais donc doucement mes yeux, en mordillant mon piercing labret, je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée sur le coup, me demandant ce qui m'attendait derrière les grandes portes... Et ayant perdue tout repère visuel, je ne pus que m'appuyer sur celui de Heidi, qui me guidait doucement dans la salle... En entendant les grandes portes se refermer, je ne pus me retenir d'ouvrir les yeux, pour regarder en arrière, ce qui fit que mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, deux hommes habillés en noir gardaient les portes... Doucement Heidi, me poussa à avancer encore un peu, avant de m'abandonner, en m'adressant un dernier sourire...

- "Mes chers amis, je vous ... la bienvenue ... nous." déclara joyeusement une voix d'homme en Italien.

N'étant pas Italienne et ne possédant que quelques bases dans cette langue, je n'avais pas tout compris...

- "Sont ... cool ... déguisements. Les yeux ... très authentiques!" coupa le démon qui m'avait félicité un peu plus tôt sur ma conduite.

Prise de curiosité, je tournais de nouveau mon regard vers les deux hommes qui gardaient les portes, remarquant alors leurs yeux... qui étaient rouges, c'était vraiment flippant... la situation était flippante.

- "Merci ... ... jeune ami." poursuivit tout aussi joyeusement l'homme.

- "Où sont nos amis ?!" couina une fille de notre groupe.

Savoir que je n'étais pas toute seule à trouver la situation étrange, avait quelque chose de rassurant. Et en entendant aucune réponse, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter... encore une fois, je n'étais pas la seule, car quelques membres de notre groupe firent demi-tour en me bousculant, faisant que je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvais rapidement les fesses par terre...

- "Bella! Tu vas bien?!" s'inquiéta Natalia en me rejoignant et en m'offrant sa main, que j'acceptais d'office, pour me relever.

- "Oui, t'inquiètes pas, ma fierté s'en remettra." souris-je.

Notre groupe dissipé, cela me permit de voir le visage de l'homme qui nous avaient accueilli, il devait avoir la trentaine, de longs cheveux bruns encadrait son visage blanchâtre. Quand nos regards s'accrochèrent, je pus lire dans le sien de la fascination... je ne comprenais pas vraiment et je n'en eu pas vraiment le temps, car les personnes qui m'avaient bousculé quelques minutes plus tôt, revenaient en force, pour apparemment demander des comptes à l'homme. Mais ne souhaitant pas refaire une chute, je reculais instinctivement et en buttant contre quelque chose de froid, je ressentis un certain soulagement d'être contre un mur... Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à sentir un souffle contre ma nuque, qui m'arracha un cri, qui fut aussitôt étouffé par un gant de cuir... j'étais mal! Au moment où mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa, je sentis une légère pression contre ma poitrine, la personne qui me maintenait silencieuse, avait placé sa seconde main contre ma poitrine, chose qui ne me rassura aucunement... j'étais dorénavant prisonnière...

- "Tu ne risques rien en ma présence, personne te fera du mal..." murmura-t-elle ou plutôt, il, dans le creux de mon oreille.

Entendre sa voix m'apaisa quelque peu, ce qui m'inquiéta rapidement, devenais-je folle?! Ou développai-je le Syndrome de Stockholm à une vitesse hallucinante ?!

- "Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions bientôt. Juste reste avec moi, tu ne risques rien en ma présence." Ajouta-t-il.

C'était comme-ci, il comprenait mes doutes... en même temps, je devais un peu ressembler à un livre ouvert pour le coup... respirant profondément, je tentais de me reconnecter à la réalité, pour suivre ce qui se passait...

- "... ne cherchez pas à ... ... est impossible, car il ... aucune issue ... autre ... la mort!" annonçait l'homme Italien.

Là, je commençais sérieusement à déplorer mon manque de connaissance de la langue Italienne, car cela m'aurait permis de comprendre, ce qui était en train de se produire, ce qui au vu des cris perçants qui suivirent n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant... toujours prisonnière, je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements, ce qui m'empêchait de chercher Natalia... ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement... et quand mon tortionnaire se recula de quelques pas, je ne pus que suivre son mouvement, je n'étais vraiment plus libre...

- "Ferme les yeux, ce qui va suivre n'est pas très joli à voir..." me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir suivre?! Natalia! Où était Natalia?! Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher à connaître la réponse, car la vision qui s'offrit à mes yeux, m'épouvanta... un jeune garçon venait de briser la nuque, avec une facilité déconcertante, à une fille de mon groupe qui était déguisée en fée... avant de plonger dans son cou, d'où un mince filet de sang coula jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine... il se nourrissait de son sang... et en posant mon regard un peu plus loin, je pus voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se nourrir de sang... ils se nourrissaient tous de sang! Allais-je aussi me faire vider de mon sang?! Les paroles de mon tortionnaire n'avaient-elles été que mensonge?! Fatalement, je comprenais ce qu'avait dit l'homme Italien, il n'y avait aucune issue possible, autre que la mort! En acceptant de venir ici, on avait accepté d'en payer le prix, qui était la mort... était-ce là, ma destinée?!

- "Non, je vous en prie..." pleura une voix proche, que je reconnus facilement... Instinctivement, j'accrochais le regard de mon amie d'enfance... elle me suppliait du regard, mais j'étais malheureusement aussi impuissante qu'elle... elle était maintenue par les épaules par un grand costaud, elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre, sa dernière heure était arrivée... comme la mienne n'allait pas tarder... et en raison de l'amitié qui nous liait toutes les deux, qui n'avait jamais fanée malgré les milliers de kilomètres nous séparant, je décidais de soutenir son regard jusqu'au bout... que la dernière chose, qu'elle voit et garde en mémoire, soit mon regard qui l'accompagnait dans la mort... un frisson s'empara de mon corps, quand le grand costaud se pencha sur son cou, il me lança d'ailleurs un regard que je soutenais quelques secondes, avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur celui de Natalia, qui perdait doucement de son intensité... quand le grand costaud laissa tomber son corps à terre, sans aucune précaution, comme si elle n'était pas importante, je sentis des larmes couler contre mes joues, elles me brûlaient les yeux, m'empêchaient de voir le corps sans vie de Natalia... je me sentais faible, totalement impuissante et mes jambes lâchèrent... mais au lieu de tomber normalement, je sentis mon tortionnaire accompagner ma chute, j'étais maintenant au sol, libre de regarder où je souhaitais... il y avait du sang partout... des corps sans vie partout, me faisant douloureusement réaliser que j'étais la dernière survivante... Dernière survivante, parmi des monstres, assoiffés de sang... qui serait le premier à prendre ma vie?! J'allais mourir, c'était une certitude... je ne pourrais plus serrer dans mes bras, mon égocentrique de mère... je ne pourrais plus discuter des heures de voiture avec Phil... je ne pourrais plus partager un moment avec mon solitaire de père... et... j'avais déjà perdu mon amie d'enfance... j'étais en plein cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Mais voir devant mes yeux, le corps sans vie de Natalia, me faisait douloureusement comprendre, que j'étais dans la réalité, mon esprit n'aurait jamais pu imaginer toute cette histoire. Un grognement, me ramena au moment présent, j'étais de nouveau dans les bras de mon tortionnaire et nous faisions face au jeune garçon dont les lèvres qui étaient aussi rouges, que le sang de ses victimes, se mouvaient silencieusement... un autre grognement lui répondit, que j'identifiais comme appartenir à mon tortionnaire. Ce dernier voulait m'avoir pour lui?! Après tout, le jeune garçon avait eu son compte, non ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien raconter, je devenais vraiment folle, ce n'était pas possible autrement!

- "Du calme Demetri, Alec ne lui veut aucun mal." tempéra l'homme Italien.

Demetri ?! Cela sonnait bien... au fait, pourquoi l'homme Italien, qui semblait être un peu le chef, parlait Anglais, maintenant?! Souhaitait-il que je comprenne le sens de ses phrases?! En sentant les bras de Demetri, se refermer plus fortement contre mon corps, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur, ce qui fit qu'il desserra un peu sa prise, sans pour autant me lâcher.

- "Nous avons parfaite connaissance de l'importance qu'elle possède à tes yeux, nous lui ferons donc aucun mal. Elle va devenir l'une des nôtres." continua l'homme.

Hein?! Non, mais non! Je ne voulais pas devenir comme ces assoiffés de sang, moi!

- "Bien. Ma jeune enfant, je suis Aro, l'un des trois Rois des Volturi. Je vais te laisser sous la bonne garde de Demetri, qui t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment." annonça patiemment l'homme.

Où est-ce que j'étais tombée?! En sentant qu'on me soulevait du sol à grande vitesse, pour me porter telle une mariée, je fus prise de nausée et pour éviter de me donner en spectacle, je fermais les yeux, frissonnant en revoyant le corps sans vie de Natalia...

- "Garde les yeux fermés... sinon tu risques de rendre ton dernier repas et j'apprécierais moyennement." souligna avec humour Demetri.

Humour, que je ne partageais pas, mais cette fois-ci, je décidais de suivre son conseil et de garder les yeux fermés. Avant de sentir un vent frais contre ma peau dénudée, ce qui eut le don de me faire frissonner, par rapport déjà à la fraicheur, mais aussi parce qu'il me rappelait le **blizzard** de Forks, qui me rappelait inévitablement mon père, puis ma mère... c'était un cercle vicieux, qui amena avec lui, de nouvelles larmes... que je n'eus pas le temps d'essuyer moi-même, Demetri s'en chargeant pour moi, ce qui instinctivement, me fit ouvrir les yeux, pour rencontrer un regard rouge... mon cœur en loupa encore un battement et au vu du sourire qu'il me lança, je fus certaine qu'il l'avait remarqué. Détournant le regard, je remarquais que nous étions à l'entrée d'une chambre spacieuse et avant que j'aie pu finir de tout analyser, je me retrouvais installée sur le lit confortable. Demetri se trouvait accoudé contre le mur en face de moi, à environ un mètre du bout du lit... il me fascinait autant qu'il m'effrayait...

Il devait avoir quelques années de plus que moi, ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, sous ses habits, je pouvais aisément deviner une belle musculature et son visage... cet homme était tout bonnement magnifique, même son teint légèrement olivâtre, n'enlevait rien à son charme et... mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait! J'avais assister en direct avec la mort de mon amie d'enfance, j'étais la seule survivante et je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que d'admirer le démon qui me faisait face, aussi beau soit-il!

- "Actuellement, tu peux lutter contre l'attirance que tu me portes, mais quand tu me rejoindras dans l'éternité, tu ne pourras plus." m'annonça tronche d'olive, comme s'il m'annonçait la météo du lendemain.

Je trouvais intérieurement, que le surnom tronche d'olive, était peut-être un peu méchant sur les bords, mais cela m'évitait de trop penser à mon attirance inexplicable pour lui. Puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi, il me parlait d'éternité?! Cela n'existait pas, personne n'était éternel!

- "Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, nous nous ne sommes pas vraiment humains... cela va sûrement te paraître étrange, mais nous sommes des vampires..." continua-t-il.

Des vampires?! Sérieusement, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux?! Ne pouvant me retenir, j'éclatais de rire, ce qui le fit grogner. Et avant que je puisse reprendre un minimum de contrôle, il était au-dessus de moi, une main sur ma gorge.

- "Une simple pression de mes doigts, suffirait à t'ôter la vie." Gronda-t-il.

- "Alors ne te gêne surtout pas..." lui répondis-je, en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

- "C'est impossible... cela irait contre mon instinct..."

Doucement, il enleva sa main de mon cou, sans pour autant se dégager de mon corps.

- "Pourquoi moi?!" voulus-je savoir.

- "Tu es ma compagne d'éternité, celle que j'attends depuis... très longtemps. Celle qui me rejoindra sous peu..."

- "Et si, je ne le souhaites pas! Avant de venir ici, je possédais une vie!" le coupai-je exaspérée.

Songeur, il me caressa distraitement la joue droite, ce qui eut le don de m'apaiser quelque peu.

- "Tu possédais une vie, tu l'as dit toi-même. Instinctivement, tu savais que tu devais venir jusqu'en Italie, pour faire ma rencontre, pour que nous soyons réunis dans l'éternité. Nous sommes compagnons, je te demande pas de comprendre maintenant la signification de ces mots, juste ferme un instant les yeux et laisse-toi transporter..."

Encore une fois, je décidais d'écouter son conseil, en fermant doucement les yeux. Tout en essayant de passer outre sa présence, pour calmer les battements de mon cœur, chose que je réussis au bout de quelques minutes, mais qu'il réanima en caressant la base de mon cou... et je dus prendre sur moi, pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, je devais me laisser aller... il passa ensuite à mon épaule droite, me faisant frissonner... ses gestes étaient doux, tendres... si bien que je ne résistais pas quand je sentis la fraîcheur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, je l'accueillais tout simplement... récoltant alors un doux ronronnement, qui intérieurement me fit sourire d'amusement, cela ne pouvait pas être réel, si?! Il délaissa ensuite mes lèvres, pour poser un tendre baiser sur mon épaule gauche, qui ne semblait qu'attendre cela... les yeux toujours fermés, ma respiration devint saccadée, je me laissais tout simplement aimer, comme il me l'avait suggéré... ses baisers descendirent ensuite à la naissance de ma poitrine, me faisant cambrer instinctivement, je mordillais mon piercing labret. Mais je redescendais de cette volupté, en entendant un bruit de déchirement et en ouvrant les yeux, je pus voir ma robe en lambeaux voler dans la pièce !

- "Chut, fais moi confiance..." murmura-t-il en me caressant doucement les joues.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais presque frissonnante et je devais bien m'avouer, honteusement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de son corps... Je ressentais le besoin inexplicable d'être au plus près de lui... et il dût ressentir mon envie, car il m'adressa un sourire en coin, avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres fraîches sur les miennes, suivit par un nouveau bruit de déchirement... cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de ses vêtements à lui et la vue qu'il m'offrait était inqualifiable... Tandis que nos regards restaient accrochés, il caressa doucement mes hanches, alors que je n'osais faire aucun mouvement, de crainte de réaliser que je rêvais... quand les dernières barrières de vêtements disparurent, je sentis mes joues me brûler... tendrement, il se fraya une place entre mes jambes, en ne quittant jamais mon regard... doucement, il pénétra mon intimité, me coupant le souffle... délicatement et prudemment, comme si j'étais aussi fragile qu'une fleur, il entama lentement des va-et-vient... et au moment où un premier gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, que l'orgasme me gagnait doucement, Demetri, me bouleversa d'une nouvelle façon...

- "Je suis désolé..."

L'incompréhension me frappa de plein fouet... mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, ou de me remettre de mes émotions, je sentis ses dents se refermer sur ma jugulaire... et alors que j'aurais pensé me sentir partir, je me sentais comme paralysée, encore une fois, je me retrouvais prisonnière de son emprise... La confusion arriva ensuite, quand il mordit l'intérieur de mes poignets... là, une douleur indéchiffrable gagna mon corps et je devais lutter contre l'envie de hurler... puis j'avais l'impression, que cela ne serait que le début...

- "Nous serons bientôt réunis dans l'éternité ma douce compagne..."

En quittant l'Arizona, je pensais pas du tout, que je quitterais définitivement ma famille et que j'assisterais à la mort de mon amie d'enfance. Que je verrais de mes propres yeux, des corps sans vie... Que je ferais face à des monstres assoiffés de sang et je pensais encore moins, en devenir une, à mon tour... mais au fond, peut-être était-ce là, ma destinée...

**Cette histoire n'est pas terminée, une suite est en cours d'écriture.  
><strong>


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Un immense merci aux personnes m'ayant mises en follow. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)**

**Les fautes sont les miennes... et cela jusqu'au bout de l'histoire.**

* * *

><p>Totalement sous l'emprise de la douleur qui me rongeait de l'intérieur, telle une lave... j'étais devenue une spectatrice aveugle de ma propre fin...<p>

Mon cœur battait vivement et fortement dans ma poitrine, au point que je prenais pleinement conscience de son emplacement... ma respiration était saccadée, au point que j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'étouffer... mes muscles me brûlaient intensément... la lave qui me rongeait de l'intérieur, semblaient vouloir se frayer un chemin partout dans mon corps... n'épargnant rien sur son passage... au point que j'avais la désagréable sensation que certains de mes os se déplaçaient... et fatalement, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, que cet enfer se termine au plus vite! Que Demetri est la bonté d'âme d'achever mes souffrances...

_**-Demetri-**_

Le goût exquis de son sang, encore sur ma langue, je déposais un drap sur son corps dénudé, avant de rejoindre la salle de bain, où une bonne douche m'attendait après cette longue journée... Nous serions réunis dans l'éternité d'ici quelques jours et seulement à ce moment-là, elle aurait toute valeur à mes yeux. Actuellement, elle n'était encore qu'une humaine, possédant un petit caractère appréciable, un piercing sur la lèvre inférieure qui lui donnait un petit côté sexy et même si elle allait devenir ma compagne, ce n'était hélas, pas la première, ni la dernière humaine que je rencontrais dans mon éternité... elle était encore beaucoup trop fragile, tellement humaine!

Pourtant, je devais bien avouer, que j'avais pris plaisir à la provoquer avec mon charme vampirique, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait me résister et que même si elle avait un minimum tenté, par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu en salle du trône, son statut de compagne ferait le reste. Mais elle avait montré que peu de résistance, se laissant tout simplement transporter, ce qui avait été jouissif et étant ce que j'étais, j'avais égoïstement et sans aucun remord, profité de la situation.

Pour un vampire, avoir la chance de rencontrer sa compagne durant son éternité, est quelque chose de très rare, voir parfois quelque chose d'inimaginable! Durant ses dernières centaines d'années, j'ai vu un nombre inqualifiable de vampires venir demander conseil ou implorer un indice auprès de Marcus, pensant qu'avec son don, il pourrait leur venir en aide. Et à chaque fois, la réponse reçue en retour était déplaisante... car premièrement, il ne donnait pas la réponse lui-même, depuis la mort tragique de sa compagne, il se murait dans le silence... deuxièmement, parce qu'il ne faisait que voir les liens actifs, il ne pouvait deviner les liens futurs et donc ne pouvait transmettre le nom tant désiré. Mais cela n'empêchait aucunement certains vampires de venir demander conseil, en ayant déjà pleinement connaissance de la réponse. L'espoir faisait qu'ils tentaient leurs chances, espérant recevoir en retour, le nom tant désiré.

Personnellement, l'espoir de pouvoir avoir la chance de rencontrer ma compagne, me vint d'ailleurs. Tout commença par une rencontre inattendue et surprenante, il y a une soixantaine d'années... de cette rencontre, il en découla une belle amitié, ainsi qu'une promesse. Un jour, ma compagne me rejoindrait à Volterra. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, tout n'était pas encore définit et quelque peu incertain... si Alice en savait plus, elle ne m'en dit jamais rien, me disant simplement qu'elle me préviendrait le moment voulu. Et ce moment arriva quelques jours plus tôt, où elle m'annonça sans détour, que ma compagne ferait partie du groupe d'humains qui viendrait cette année au Château, à l'occasion d'Halloween. Cette information en main, je mettais rapidement rapprochée d'Heidi, pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus, sur les humains qu'elle avait amenés dans ses filets. Mais avant d'avoir pu entendre le compte rendu d'Heidi, j'avais reçu un message d'Alice, qui m'annonçait qu'elle venait me rendre visite à Volterra, avec son compagnon et que ma compagne était très jolie, quand elle dormait... septique, j'avais reçu un autre message qui contenait deux photos : sur la première, une humaine brune dormait paisiblement, légèrement recroquevillée sur le fauteuil d'un avion, une partie de son visage était cachée par l'une de ses mains posée sur son visage. Sur la seconde, l'humaine brune était de face, ses yeux chocolat reflétaient une lueur de malice, alors qu'elle tirait la langue et que ses joues possédaient une légère touche de rose. La première photo avait été prise à son insu, la seconde photo avait été prise par souvenir, par une autre personne. Mais les deux photos, me permettaient de connaitre le visage de celle qui serait ma compagne.

Délaissant totalement Heidi, j'étais parti à la rencontre d'Aro, pour m'assurer qu'une protection serait mise autour de l'humaine, dès son arrivée à Volterra, ce n'était qu'un détail, Alice avait surement déjà tout arrangé avec les Rois, mais intérieurement je ressentais le besoin, d'en avoir la confirmation de vive voix. Et sans aucune surprise, Aro m'annonça que l'humaine serait sous protection Royale dès son arrivée à Volterra, ce fut suffisant pour me rassurer. Si jamais le moindre mal lui était fait ou qu'un vampire l'approchait, sans avoir reçu mon accord ou celui d'un des trois Rois, le coupable mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Par la suite, la description de l'humaine, ainsi que sa mise sous protection Royale, circula rapidement dans les couloirs du Château et n'ayant pas aucune envie de devoir supporter des regards curieux ou encore envieux, je décidais de m'éclipser du Château quelques heures. Même si cela m'empêcherait de pouvoir assister à l'apéro...

A mon retour, j'eus juste le temps de rejoindre la salle du trône où les Volturi avaient prit place, à l'exception d'Heidi, qui agissait comme le guide de la soirée et de Santiago qui était stationné devant l'ascenseur à attendre les premiers humains. Cette année, ils étaient nombreux à avoir répondu à l'appel de la fête d'Halloween à Volterra. Qu'ils étaient idiots...

Même pas dix minutes plus tard, le premier groupe d'humains était devant les grandes portes et intérieur, je me demandais si celle qui serait ma compagne était parmi eux. Oui, même si elle était encore qu'une humaine, j'étais comme même curieux, je l'attendais depuis bien trop longtemps.

- "Fermez les yeux... laissez-vous guider, vous n'allez pas le regretter..." déclara Santiago.

Une certaine excitation se fit sentir à ses mots, c'était à chaque fois pareil... ne réalisaient-ils pas le manque de bruit en provenance de la salle du trône?! N'étaient-ils pas sur le point de rejoindre une fête grandiose?! Qu'ils étaient idiots...

Quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur ordre visuel d'Aro, les humains pénétrèrent dans la salle, les yeux fermés, tels de bons petits moutons... mon regard analysa chaque visage, tentant de chercher celui qui m'intéressait et je trouvais mon humaine brune, en compagnie d'Heidi, elle portait une robe noire style gothique qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et sa poitrine. Sa longue chevelure brune, reposait sur ses épaules. Son visage était en partie caché par un masque vénitien de carnaval et le piercing qu'elle possédait à la lèvre inférieure, m'arracha un sourire malgré-moi. Je notais également la tension de son corps, qui montrait sa réticence face à la situation, Heidi la poussa même légèrement en avant, pour qu'elle rejoigne ceux de son espèce, avant de m'adresser un sourire complice et de rejoindre sa position aux côtés de Felix.

- "Mes chers amis, je vous souhaites la bienvenue parmi nous." déclara joyeusement Aro, en Italien.

Presque imperceptiblement, la brune pencha la tête, comme si elle cherchait à connaitre la signification de la phrase d'Aro.

- "Sont trop cool vos déguisements. Les yeux vraiment très authentiques!" coupa un humain.

Idiot! La brune, tourna son regard vers l'arrière, avant de frisonner légèrement, ce qui amena un sourire amusé sur mes lèvres. Elle était fascinante et tellement humaine.

- "Merci de votre compliment, jeune ami." poursuivit joyeusement Aro, comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- "Où sont nos amis ?!" couina une humaine.

Enfin, cela semblait se réveiller un peu! Il était quand même temps et ma pensée semblait être partagée par la brune, qui semblait ne même pas s'être rendu compte de son soupir de soulagement. Portant mon attention sur les autres humains, je remarquais que trop tard, le mouvement de la foule qui renversa la brune à terre. Idiots! Ils paieraient bien assez tôt... un léger sourire carnassier apparut alors sur mes lèvres, tandis qu'une humaine rousse, se frayait rapidement un chemin jusqu'à la brune.

- "Bella! Tu vas bien?!" s'inquiéta la première en Anglais et en offrant sa main, que la brune prit d'office, pour se relever.

Bella... enfin, je connaissais son prénom. Pourtant, elle ne l'entendrait de ma bouche, seulement en me rejoignant dans l'éternité. C'était ainsi, inexplicable!

- "Oui, t'inquiètes pas, ma fierté s'en remettra." répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Au vu de sa maitrise parfaite de l'Anglais et son accent, je notais mentalement qu'il s'agissait de sa langue maternelle. Sa voix en tant qu'humaine était très douce à entendre, certaines voix pouvaient faire grincer les dents... Son regard accrocha inévitablement celui d'Aro, qui était dans son champ de vision, il était fasciné de rencontrer en personne, celle qui serait ma compagne et qui ferait partie intégrante des Volturi, c'était un nouveau cadeau pour lui!

Leurs contacts visuels se brisa avec un nouveau mouvement de la foule et par prudence, Bella, s'écarta de leurs chemins, en reculant dans ma direction. La tension de son corps s'évapora quelque peu, elle semblait plus détendue, presque soulagée, pensant surement être en sécurité, selon son point de vue... quand mon souffle toucha sa nuque, je plaquais instinctivement une main sur sa bouche, étouffant au passage son cri. Par contre, je n'avais malheureusement pas pensé que mon geste, ferait que son rythme cardiaque s'emballerait, tellement humaine... grimaçant légèrement, je plaçais mon autre main sur sa poitrine, comme pour tenter d'apaiser les battements de son cœur.

- "Tu ne risques rien en ma présence, personne te fera du mal..." rajoutai-je en murmurant dans le creux de son oreille.

Les battements de son cœur, reprirent doucement un rythme normal. Ma voix semblait avoir un effet un apaisant sur elle, ce qui me fit sourire, tellement humaine! Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se laissait manipuler par le son de ma voix et mon odeur...

- "Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions bientôt. Juste reste avec moi, tu ne risques rien en ma présence." Ajoutai-je.

Elle inspira profondément, avant de tourner son regard vers Aro.

- "... ne cherchez pas à fuir, c'est impossible, car il n'y a aucune issue qui vous attends, autre que la mort!"

Une façon très originale d'annoncer que le repas était prêt à être dégusté! Par mesure de sécurité, je reculais de quelques pas, entrainant avec moi, Bella, qui ne pouvait que suivre mes mouvements, au vu que j'étreignais étroitement son corps contre le mien.

- "Ferme les yeux, ce qui va suivre n'est pas très joli à voir..." lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

Je sus que l'appréhension gagna son esprit, quand son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra une nouvelle fois... je sus qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte mon conseil, quand je sentis son corps se tendre contre le mien, quand Alec mordit une humaine devant nos yeux... mais malheureusement pour elle, je ne pouvais pas prendre le temps de la rassurer, elle devait se contenter de ma promesse et de mon étreinte, je devais veiller à ce qu'aucun vampire essaye de nous atteindre...

- "Non, je vous en prie..." pleura l'humaine rousse.

En réponse, le cœur de Bella loupa un battement... l'autre la suppliait de lui venir en aide, comme si la brune en avait le pouvoir. Idiote! Quand Felix se pencha dans le cou de sa victime, Bella frissonna, faisant que Felix échangea un regard avec elle, comme pour s'assurer que son coeur tiendrait le choc... chose que je ne pouvais qu'espérer aussi, bientôt les battements de son cœur, ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais actuellement, elle n'était encore qu'une humaine, possédant un cœur fragile... chose un peu agaçante! Quand ses jambes flanchèrent, je ne tentais pas de la retenir debout, je préférais au contraire accompagné sa chute, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver un minimum de liberté dans ses mouvements, elle venait de perdre une amie... et elle était la seule survivante de cette soirée d'Halloween, les vampires étaient repus, les humains sans vie... dure réalité pour elle.

En captant le regard intrigué d'Alec porté sur Bella, je ne pus retenir un grognement, avant de la prendre de nouveau dans mes bras. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre ou savoir, ce qu'il souhaitait me dire, mon principal objectif était de protéger l'humaine qui se trouvait dans mes bras.

- "Du calme Demetri, Alec ne lui veut aucun mal." tempéra Aro en Anglais.

Je luttais intérieurement, pour retrouver un minimum de contrôle... et je retrouvais ce contrôle, en entendant un gémissement de douleur en provenance de Bella, que j'avais instinctivement serré plus fort dans mes bras, oubliant un instant sa condition humaine... aussitôt, je relâchais un peu ma prise, sans pour autant la relâcher. Inspirant doucement son odeur.

- "Nous avons parfaite connaissance de l'importance qu'elle possède à tes yeux, nous lui ferons donc aucun mal. Elle va devenir l'une des nôtres." continua Aro.

Il tentait de me résonner, sachant très bien qu'une certaine rivalité était existante entre Alec et moi. Faisant, que je ne souhaitais pas de sa présence, auprès de Bella. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'hochais silencieusement la tête, en profitant pour prendre une nouvelle inspiration de son odeur. Elle serait bientôt mienne pour l'éternité...

- "Bien. Ma jeune enfant, je suis Aro, l'un des trois Rois des Volturi. Je vais te laisser sous la bonne garde de Demetri, qui t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment." annonça patiemment Aro.

Elle semblait totalement perdue et pas vraiment en accord avec l'annonce d'Aro... mais ressentant le besoin urgent d'être en son unique présence, je la soulevais vivement du sol, avant de la portée comme une mariée, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux, pour gérer le mouvement rapide.

- "Garde les yeux fermés... sinon tu risques de rendre ton dernier repas et j'apprécierais moyennement." soulignai-je avec humour.

A mon grand soulagement, elle s'exécuta sagement et j'en profitais pour rejoindre ma chambre à vitesse vampirique. Le trajet ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela sembla suffisant pour qu'elle se remémore ce qu'elle venait de perdre, réaction typiquement humaine... délicatement, j'essuyais ses larmes, faisant qu'elle ouvrit instinctivement les yeux, mon regard rencontra son regard chocolat, camouflé par des lentilles bleues. Et inévitablement, son coeur loupa encore une fois un battement... ce qui me fit sourire et la fit détourner le regard, nous étions à l'entrée de ma chambre. Rapidement, je l'installais sur le lit et avant qu'elle prenne connaissance de la situation avec ses sens d'humaine, je me retrouvais accoudé au mur en face d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle me détailla, tout en jouant instinctivement avec son piercing à la lèvre inférieure, avant que son regard s'obscurcisse légèrement, en se rappelant surement tout ce qu'elle avait vu en salle du trône.

- "Actuellement, tu peux lutter contre l'attirance que tu me portes, mais quand tu me rejoindras dans l'éternité, tu ne pourras plus." lui annonçais-je doucement.

Je lui laissais quelques secondes d'analyse, avant de poursuivre.

- "Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, nous nous ne sommes pas vraiment humains... cela va sûrement te paraître étrange, mais nous sommes des vampires..."

Sa réaction face à cette révélation, me fit grogner... elle riait! Irrité, je la rejoignais à vitesse vampirique, la plaquant sur le lit, une main sur la gorge.

- "Une simple pression de mes doigts, suffirait à t'ôter la vie." Grondai-je.

- "Alors ne te gêne surtout pas..." répondit-elle, en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- "C'est impossible... cela irait contre mon instinct..."

Doucement, j'enlevais ma main, tiquant légèrement à la trace qui était maintenant présente sur son cou. Et si elle espéra un instant que je m'éloigne, je n'en fis rien.

- "Pourquoi moi?!" voulut-elle savoir.

- "Tu es ma compagne d'éternité, celle que j'attends depuis... très longtemps. Celle qui me rejoindra sous peu..."

- "Et si, je ne le souhaites pas! Avant de venir ici, je possédais une vie!" me coupa-t-elle exaspérée.

Songeur face à la réponse que je pourrais lui fournir, je caressais distraitement sa joue droite, ce qui eut le don de l'apaiser légèrement.

- "Tu possédais une vie, tu l'as dit toi-même. Instinctivement, tu savais que tu devais venir jusqu'en Italie, pour faire ma rencontre, pour que nous soyons réunis dans l'éternité. Nous sommes compagnons, je te demande pas de comprendre maintenant la signification de ces mots, juste ferme un instant les yeux et laisse-toi transporter..."

Encore une fois, elle écouta mon conseil, fermant doucement les yeux, me faisant sourire. Joueur, je lui laissais quelques minutes de tranquillité, avant de ranimer les battements affolés de son cœur, en lui caressant la base du cou. En caressant son épaule droite, elle frissonna... doucement je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et son acceptation, me fit doucement ronronner, ma compagne... délaissant ses lèvres, je posais un baiser tendre sur son épaule gauche, qui la fit de nouveau frissonner... au moment où le plaisir commença à monter d'un cran, que sa respiration se fit saccader, je traçais un chemin de baiser jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, la faisant se cambrer instinctivement, tellement humaine... tellement parfaite, elle sera. Je profitais du moment, pour lui déchirer sa robe, qui partit en lambeaux dans les airs.

- "Chut, fais-moi confiance..." murmurai-je en lui caressant doucement les joues, quand mon regard rencontra le sien.

Elle était frissonnante, les battements de son cœur... il était tout simplement affolé! Elle avait instinctivement envie de plus et à cette constatation, je ne pus que lui offrir un sourire en coin, elle ne faisait rien pour me résister, mon charme vampirique agissait parfaitement! Telle une récompense, je déposais de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, avant de déchirer mes vêtements. Les joues légèrement rosies, son regard rencontra le mien, doucement mes mains partirent à l'exploration de ses hanches, par de douces caresses... elle n'osait faire aucun mouvement... quand mes doigts rentrèrent en contact avec l'élastique de sa culotte, cette dernière partit rapidement rejoindre les lambeaux de vêtements au sol, suivi de près par mon caleçon, faisant que ses joues prirent violemment une couleur rouge... me faisant sourire, tellement innocente, tellement humaine! Tendrement, je me frayais une place entre ses jambes, en ne quittant jamais son regard... doucement, je pénétrais son intimité, lui coupant le souffle... délicatement et prudemment, j'entamais lentement des va-et-vient... elle était encore fragile, beaucoup trop fragile... au moment où un premier gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, je décidais que c'était le moment parfait...

- "Je suis désolé..."

L'incompréhension la frappa de plein fouet... mais je lui laissais pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, pour émettre un commentaire, je plantais simplement mes dents dans sa jugulaire, me délectant un instant de son sang exquis, avant de laisser mon venin pénétrer la plaie ouverte, pour ensuite faire de même avec l'intérieur de ses poignets... je sus que mon venin était en action, en voyant la grimace de douleur qui barra ses lèvres... ce n'était malheureusement que le début...

- "Nous serions bientôt réunis dans l'éternité ma douce compagne..."

C'était une promesse. Le goût exquis de son sang, encore sur ma langue, je déposais un drap sur son corps dénudé, avant de rejoindre la salle de bain, où une bonne douche m'attendait après cette longue journée...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Petite note de fin :<strong>

Je répondrais toujours aux reviews anonymes par une review personnelle, postée sur le chapitre concerné. Cela concernera, seulement les reviews laisser avant publication d'un nouveau chapitre, car c'est en postant un nouveau chapitre, je répondrais aux reviews, étant limité de ce côté.


End file.
